In vivo measuring and imaging systems have been disclosed for transmitting data indicative of in-vivo measurements for medical diagnosis and other purposes. Typically, such measuring and imaging systems include an ingestible capsule for capturing data within the body of a patient and transmitting the captured data outside the body to a storage device using electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation is received by at least one antenna temporarily is placed in proximity to, or affixed to the user's body. The output of the antenna is sent to a data receiver storage device.
Currently used arrangements include an antenna belt tightly wrapped around a patient or an array of antenna elements having adhesive, which may adhere each antenna element to a point on a body. Such affixations are needed to insure good electrical coupling between the transmitting capsule and a receiving antenna. However, such affixations may be uncomfortable to the user.
There is therefore a need for a comfortable wearable antenna or a set of antennas that may efficiently receive and transmit electromagnetic signals from within the body while ensuring comfort for the user.